On Top of the Ring of Fire
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Marc wants to take you on a date of a different kind, unfortunately his bad sense in jokes comes around to... wait? What? Reader x Marc. Reader insert fanfic.


**Okay so there are like NO reader inserts that I've seen in this category so... after reader a ton of Hetalia reader inserts I decided to make THIS! *applause* and in case you all are wondering, I am working on Operation: Changes, I've just indecisive over how the story will go :( if anyone wants to suggest anything for that story then by all means, PM me and we'll talk :D **

**Oh and if anyone wants to request a reader insert like this story then ask away :D**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**On Top of the Ring of Fire**_

Today was a special occasion. At least, special for you and your boyfriend. While other people – specifically your boyfriend's siblings – just called it a normal day, you considered every day different and extraordinary when you went out with Marc.

However, today he wanted to take somewhere different – away from the usual norm of movies, restaurants, malls, libraries, and casinos (which you two snuck into). Marc wanted to take you around the town. And of course, living in Los Angeles means there was a lot of town to cover.

Nonetheless, you enjoyed every moment with him as he took you to the CityWalk at Universal, let you observe the stars at the Walk of Fame (Yay! Leonardo DiCrapprio!), took you to Dodger Stadium and the zoo (You two eventually got kicked out for being to intimate), but finally, by the end of the date, you found yourself at Venice Beach and exhausted. The sun was setting fast and dusk was upon you and Marc, but neither of you cared.

However, Marc did not take you to soak up sand and water. He apparently wanted you to walk with him all the way down the long… long… freaking _long _pier. You didn't object but realized all too soon how much of a hassle walking would be when you've been doing it for the majority of the day.

It wasn't long before you found out exactly how rigorously hard it was to walk for five hours straight. Your feet ached for a rest, throbbing for your attention until you suddenly came up with the last resort idea of even sitting in a homeless person's lap.

Surely though, you didn't complain. You didn't want to in fear of ruining the time you had with your boyfriend. As you held tighter onto Marc's hand, he flinched and turned around to look at you.

"_, are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

You smiled through the exhaustion and laughed a bit. "I'm fine, Marc! We're almost there anyways."

He stared at you for a bit longer, those beautiful hazel orbs of his worried for you and you alone. He put on a small smile and leaned towards you, closing in on your face as you suddenly felt his lips press softly against your own. You didn't react until he broke off and smiled even bigger than before, giggling like a schoolgirl on Valentine's Day.

"You're so cute when you blush, _."

Oh. Now you know why he was… Your hand pressed against your reddened cheeks as you scowled playfully and punched Marc in the arm. "Oh please, have you seen yourself when the school counselor clown comes to our class?"

Marc cringed and stuttered, "T-That – that's a whole different scenario!" He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to ramble, "Besides, clowns can creep anyone out! They rip off their noses and tattoo their faces! And then they want children like they're pedo –"

"I do recall you huddling to me when the clown wanted to give you a balloon dog~"

"…"

"Then he sprayed water on you and you screamed that it was acid."

"Let's continue, shall we," Marc said too quickly. He grabbed your hand again and pulled you to walk on.

Hiding a groan, you closed your eyes and listened to the calm chirps and waves of the oceanic surroundings. Suddenly, you felt Marc come to a halt with you in tow. You opened your eyes and felt your free hand grasp the wooden bars of the safety rail.

You blinked a couple of times before taking in the full sight of the view beyond the shore. The sky mixed and bleeding the red, orange, and gray colors of dusk seemed to touch the blue water below. The scene before you nearly stopped your heart. Suddenly, you felt the hot breath of your lover ease against your ear. You hitched a breath but forced yourself to breathe on.

"Told you it'd be worth it," you heard Marc retort, feeling a smirk through his voice.

"It is," you whispered, amazed at not only radiance in the sky and ocean, but also the close proximity that Marc allowed himself to be in.

"But you know what?"

"Hm?" You don't look at him but you felt Marc's lips quickly press against your cheeks. You suddenly feel hot and fall silent. When you turn your heard to get a good look at Marc, you notice his beet red cheeks.

"Marc… are you…"

"So, _ ! Did you know that the Pacific Ocean's name originally means a peaceful sea?"

You shook your head but couldn't hide the smirk that played on your face.

Marc seemed to notice this and chuckled nervously. "Hey, um, what did the Pacific Ocean say to the Atlantic Ocean?"

You shrugged.

"Nothing! They just waved!" He laughed, even though it sounded forced and anxious, but you laughed with him. "Do you _sea_ what I did there?" You laughed a bit more and nodded, inching a bit closer to Marc as he followed and did the same. "Are you _shore_?"

His arm wrapped around your shoulders as the both of you laughed so loud you considered that you were waking the fishes. As soon as Marc slowed his laughter down to a chuckle, he buried his face into your (h/c) hair and kissed your neck softly. You leaned into his lips, exposing yourself more to the suddenly confident teenager and hummed your enjoyment. Suddenly, you felt his touch disappear from your neck; you cringed and frowned, yearning for his lips to once again grace your steaming skin.

"_..." He whispered in your ear.

You felt hot under his embrace and shivered. "What is it, Marc?"

"Most of the volcanoes on Earth are located within the Pacific Ocean…" His hands travel across your body. You force yourself to breathe on as you lean against his chest, you hear – _feel _- his heart beat against your own. "What did the volcano say to the other volcano?"

"I don't know…" you whisper. Marc's hands cup your face as he brings himself even closer to you. The crashing of waves from beneath elaborates the air as you feel his lips press gently against yours. You suddenly feel warm against the cold of the dusk and ease yourself farther into Marc's grasp. He nips at your bottom lip with his teeth – careful not to hurt you – physically asking your permission for more entrance.

You oblige. He smiles against your lips and boldly proceeds forward. You moan as you feel yours and his tongue entwine and explore each other's mouth. He presses harder against you, seemingly wrestling for dominance for only a second, before you give yourself to him willingly. You feel his nails etch into your back as you do the same before you both break apart.

You're left gasping for air, panting in your lover's arms as you feel his chest heave against your own.

"What… did the volcano say to the other volcano?" You hear him ask again.

"Don't know… what?"

Marc holds you closer. "I lava you, _."

You laugh softly and tighten your arms around Marc. "I love you too."


End file.
